


Smoky Attraction

by dark_spark



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Dark's being nice...or not? who knows, F/M, One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_spark/pseuds/dark_spark
Summary: After an argument between you and your boyfriend Mark he storms out only to come back as Dark who’s attitude towards you seems changed. Will yours change too?





	Smoky Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back when I knew next to nothing about Amy. She's sweet, precious and I love her. If anyone comes at me or comments hate on Amy, you're instantly blocked (I don't know how to block ppl on ao3 yet, but believe me, I'll find a way)

You leaned out of your open window, inhaling a shaky breath from your just lit cigarette. You had gotten in a fight with your boyfriend Mark again. The two of you seemed to be engaged in arguments constantly, at first it was just little things couple bickered about, but today had gotten out of control. You were at each other’s throats. The reason was simple but serious, quite a few concerned fans had texted you, saying that they saw Mark kissing Amy the other day, some of them even sent photographic evidence to support their statements. You would have just brushed it off if it weren’t for the fact that all of them sent you a picture of the same scenario from different angles. Still wary about the messages you tried to talk with Mark about it, but he had gotten defensive and claimed that it was photoshop. His nervous mannerism had made you suspicious, so you pressed harder for an answer and not much after you were already in tears when Mark just stormed out of your shared apartment.

There was a knock on your door. “Go away!” you immediately shouted, wanting to be alone for now. You guessed Mark was already crawling back to apologise. There was a hesitant silence then another knock. “Mark I don’t want to deal with you right now!” you bellowed once again more forceful than the last time, hoping he would get the message.

“Darling, it’s not Mark,” came a deep voice from the other side of the door.

Dark. Of course it was Dark.

“I don’t want to deal with you either; you have the same face as him,” you groaned knowing that arguing with Dark would be useless, he always got what he wanted.

You heard shuffling outside your door and hoped that that was the sound of him going, but no footsteps were heard, then, another knock. “For the love of God-” You ripped the door open and stared bewildered into his face, your cigarette still in your hand.

“You know, Mark really disapproves of you smoking those things. He hates it,” he stated calmly, saying the first thing that came to his mind. “Fuck Mark,” you scoffed and went back to your window, you didn’t want the room to smell like smoke.

Dark silently followed you but positioned himself behind you, not wanting to invade your space. “If it’s any condolence, he really feels guilty,” Dark stated almost pitying. You turned around furious. “Look, _Dark_ ,” you spat, “I don’t know what games you’re trying to play again. I don’t even know why you’re here or what possibly came over you to decide that _now_ would be a good time to take over Mark’s body,” you rambled. You were far from finished with your rant, you were just getting started, but Dark took a few steps closer and took one of your hands in his, effectively cutting you off.

“He’s remorseful, sad, _weak_. He had and has absolutely no control over anything, I don’t think that he is even aware that I’m here at the moment. He’s too busy crouching somewhere in a dark corner of his mind having a depressive episode,” Dark spoke, never breaking eye contact with you.

You scoffed. So Dark was just using your and Mark’s feud as a chance to regain control, typical.

“Still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here,” you growled.

“I came to see you,” was all he said. “Oh yeah, thanks for all your help,” you mocked sarcastically, thinking of all your encounters with Dark and how they never ended well. Dark just sighed, seemingly thinking of the same thing and – as an apologetic gesture – lightly stroked his thumb over the back of your hand he was still holding. Just then you realised how close you were to him, so you immediately pulled your hand back and turned back to the window, threw your cigarette out and slammed it shut, passive-aggressively letting your anger out.

You turned back to Dark and looked directly into his puppy eyes. The fuck. Why was Dark looking...sad? You shook it off.

“Dark, please, just go,” you said half-heartedly, hoping your listless tone would convince him that you weren’t up to deal with his deceiving ass. But he stayed, he even took another step towards you, leaving almost no space between your bodies. You weren’t used to such closeness with Mark’s alter ego, this was way out of your comfort zone.

“Look,I know I haven’t been the greatest gentleman to you in the past, but I openheartedly want to help you now,” he murmured, it wasn’t necessary to speak any louder. “How?” was all you brought out. Once again he took your hands in his, this time both of them and raised them to his chest.

“I want to be with you. I am so much _better_ than him.” He lightly kissed one of your knuckles and you almost felt butterflies in your stomach. No. Oh hell no. Dark was just trying to manipulate you again, if he got you to ‘be with him’ it would break Mark even more, you knew Mark wouldn’t have much to fight for anymore if he lost you, he had always said it.

“I would really appreciate it, if you left, Darkiplier,” you said coolly and tried to pull back your hands, but he held them tighter.

There was a glitch, somehow your whole vision glitched, distorting your surroundings into a red and blue battlefield, the air pressure dropped immensely and Dark held an expression full of rage. Then, in the blink of an eye, it all went back to normal. If you hadn’t known about Dark and his powers you would have doubted that it had even happened.

“I understand that you still don’t trust me,” Dark said through gritted teeth, trying to control his temperament that always got out of hand. “But I’m trying to change,” he took a deep breath with closed eyes which calmed him down significantly, “for you.”

You didn’t know what you were supposed to say. Here, right in front of you, stood this demon like being with infinite powers that could snap you like a twig, no, crumble you like a dried leaf, who was controlling his anger issues for once and that only because of you, because he wanted to _be_ with you.

Your mind was screaming at you, telling you to run, hollering that he was deceiving you, but something compelled you to suppress that thought, so you did.

Seeing you being swayed by him, Dark continued. “I can do so much better than Mark. You know that I can. I can treat you right, full fill your every wish and every desire. I would never dream of _betraying_ you.” He spat the last word, wrinkling his nose in disgust, making you believe that he was also disgusted with Mark. “I just want to know that I – and I know this must sound strange to you, but you must believe me – I feel something very similar to-,” he interrupted himself and took a deep breath, having troubles with uttering the next word, “-love. Call it an attraction if you will, I just want you to know about my feelings.”

He confessed all of this so sincere you couldn’t even doubt him although some part of your brain repeated one word over and over: _LIAR_. You ignored it.

Dark was silent now, waiting for your reaction.

“Wow- I uh-” you stuttered, not knowing what to answer. All of this came so sudden and it overwhelmed you, you didn’t know what to say. You felt so many different emotions: confusion, fear, uncertainty, distress and unease. But you also felt something new that you never felt for him: compassion, consideration and – you could hardly believe it – adoration and affection?

“It’s just all a bit much for me,” you blurted out. “Please give me some time to think.”

“Of course, anything for you, darling,” he hummed. “I’ll be gone for a while; I’ll give you your space.”

He gave you a soft peck on the cheek and left without looking back.

\---

Not even an hour later there was a knock on your door.

“Come in,” you called. You hoped it was him, you somehow felt that you had unfinished business with him, but it wasn’t him. Mark stepped through the door.

“Hey, I came to apologi- why does it smell like smoke in here?” he asked almost accusingly.

Normally this would have started a discussion, but your thoughts were somewhere else, with someone else.


End file.
